Village of Dawn: Prophecy of Time
by Alpha1233
Summary: In the Village of Dawn Prophecy of Time Justin finds himself in the Village of Dawn when he finds himself an Avatar. He must learn to Control his abilities and Master his Bending Powers.
1. The Quest Begins

**Village of Dawn: Prophecy of Time**

**All Credit goes to Drummerdude1997 for making the series and book 1. Check out his book Please read his book Village of Dawn: Inner Battles and Victories.**

**Chapter 1: The Quest Begins **

**Anxiously as I looked at the clock 22 Seconds till school ends. I need to get home. For the Past couple of Months I have been searching for the right way to Manipulate the Elements.**

**None have worked. I began to give up but I new I can do it. Today was the day. I felt it in my Gut.**

"**I Can do it" "I Can do it"**

**I repeated that to myself hoping it was true.**

**As the bell rang I ran out of school running to the bus. I was lucky to get a front seat. As the Final Announcement for 1st**** Run Buses rang I said to myself "Hurry UP" About 15 Minutes Later. I was home.**

**I ran home hoping there was nothing there. My Mom and My Sister were off on A Plane to Dc. I decided not to go. I am usually bored on all the other trips.**

**I came home and ran in my room. Put down my book bag and began turning on the computer. I began doubting myself. Everything I tried has not worked. I have been trying for the Past 2 Months. "Its not Real"**

"**Yes it is" I glanced up scared of who what there. "My name is Djuan and bending of the elements is real. He faced his hands in front of me and showed me what seemed to be fire. **

**I store hoping it was real and I knew it was. I was glad and had a grin on my face. But one Question "Why are you here" "Im here for you" Djuan said. I was confused. "What do you mean" "Come with me" He Held out his arm I grabbed on and grabbed my phone knowing we were going somewhere far. I looked around and saw a sign. Village of Dawn. I noticed 4 huts but paid attention to the Hunt made of Ash. **

**Everyone started looking at me. Like they were expecting me but for what. "You are the Special One The Chosen one You are an Avatar." **

"**An Avatar? What's an Avatar." "An Avatar is a descendent of an Ancient bender who once was a Master of the Elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. You are going to learn the elements." "I'm only 10" "But you are in the hands of the Best benders in the World.**

**I glance around uncertain of what he was saying.**


	2. My Hidden Gift

Chapter 2:My Hidden Gift

Djuan the Lead Avatar pointed me to the Hunt made of ash.

'You will be going there first. To learn Fire.

He walked me in and introduced me. 'This is Justin' I glanced at Djuan knowing how he knew my name 'He is the person we have been looking for.'

I looked at the class. They were staring at me as they had a candle sitting in front of them.

I thought 'What were the doing?

'Justin this is Mr. Brook' He held out his hand quickly but I was scared to touch him.

'W What are they doing' 'There trying to control the flame. All you do is focus your chi and direct it to the flame.'

I looked at the flame. I directed my chi through my hands as he told me and directed it to the flame. The flame stood still for a couple of seconds and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the flame become out of control and the flame exhilarated towards me.

Djuan saw the fire on the corner of my eye and made the fire disappeared.

I felt the heat of the fire but it didn't burn me.

The class looked at me and this guy Brian ran out the Classroom.

'WOW' That's what one guy said as the fire came after me.

I walked out the classroom. Wondering how that happened.

I looked back at the door and saw Mr. Brook coming out the Door quickly running to me.

'Justin. Hold on!'

He came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around with grief.

Breathing Heavenly he said 'Welcome Avatar Justin'

I Smiled.

I have a new home.


	3. The New Life

Chapter 3: The New Life

Mr. Brook led me to the Cafeteria and one guy caught my eye. He had a red robe on unlike everyone else. I sat down near him and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm, I'm Justin." I smiled I found a new friend.

"I'm Joe" He held out his hand and he knew he had a friend.

"I saw you in Class. I guess you're the Avatar."

"How did you know?"

"Djuan's been talking about a Special Visitor. And I have known it was the Avatar that was the BIG visitor"

"Ok" I looked behind me and saw Brian the one who ran out the classroom.

"Why do you have that red robe on"?

"Oh I am the Fire Nation Leader" I thought to myself remembering about how Djuan was talking about Leaders.

"How long have you been Here?"

"About 4 Months. You?"

"Not more than 45 Minutes. I'm New Here."

"Oh Yeah I forgot"

Something Happened. I got out of my site but I wasn't controlling my body. I feel to the ground.

"Justin. Justin"

I heard Pyro yelling my name.

I closed my eyes.

I saw that I knew wasn't a dream but a Vision.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Me screaming with fire forcing out my body killing everyone in the Cafeteria.

I woke up. While Pyro was trying to wake me up.

I didn't know what happened until I went to Djuan.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. I guess."

I didn't know what he meant. I got quickly off the floor and noticed no one was around but me and Pyro.

"Where is everybody?"

"In class"

"Why are you still here?'

" I cant leave my friend."

I laughed as Pyro helped me walk outside the Cafeteria.


End file.
